This Town Ain't Big Enough for the Eight of Us
by MisterDrBob
Summary: When Titan's Tower is mysteriously destroyed, the Titans are forced to relocate to Gotham City. Now Robin must deal with his new friens coming face to face with his past, and aspects of it he'd rather forget.


This Town Ain't Big Enough for the Eight of Us

Summary: When Titan Tower is destroyed, the Teen Titans are forced to relocate to Gotham City. Teen Titans owned by DC and Cartoon Network.

* * *

Chapter 1

Fire engines wailed as the fire fighting boats sped toward the island housing the flaming T. This T was Titans Tower, the home of Jump City's resident hero team, the Teen Titans. Said heroes were burnt, sooty, and dehydrated, lying on the banks of the island housing what had been their home.

"Dude, who's kicking up the heat?" their youngest member, Beast Boy, moaned.

"I do not know who is kicking the heat, or why it is up!" Starfire said weakly.

"Are you guys okay?" A firefighter asked as he rushed up to them. Their leader, Robin managed to get to his knees.

"I think so."

"What happened?"

"We don't know. The tower just… _exploded_!"

"Well we're doing our best to douse the flames. I don't know how long you've been out but…well…let's just say the structure's mostly gone. You might wanna start looking for a new place to live." Indeed, very little of the Tower remained. The basic skeleton of the building still stood, but with visible strain.

"Our home!' Starfire cried as they watched.

"Man, that ain't right." Cyborg grumbled.

"Where are we supposed to go?" Raven asked in her usual monotone. Robin ground his teeth.

"Well, as much as I hate to say it, there is one option."

* * *

"Dude, what makes you think this is a bad idea?! This is an awesome idea!" Beast Boy said as they waited for their ride. They were standing outside their usual pizza hangout, having enjoyed a last pie there. They were luggageless. The fire had been unmerciful, so they were going through with what they could see as the only option.

"Let's just say I left on some pretty rough terms."

"I do not understand," Starfire said, innocently as usual. "How can a term be rough? Were they hard to say?" Ignoring her usual misunderstanding of figures of speech, the Titans kept waiting. Finally, a limo pulled up, with an old gentleman stepping out of the driver door.

"Master Robin." The man said, smiling.

"Alfred." Robin said simply.

"Batman regrets he could not come out in person. Business in Metropolis you see. He should be back by the time we arrive in Gotham." Robin said nothing, only grunting in reply as his friends piled into the limo.

"He's excited to see you." Alfred said, almost pleadingly.

"I am glad to see _you_, Alfred." Robin admitted.

"As am I, Master Dick." Alfred said as Robin followed Raven into the car.

Three hours later, the limo pulled to a stop in the middle of a country intersection on the outskirts of Gotham City.

"Why are we stopping here?" Cyborg asked.

"My apologies sir. It is Batman's wish that you be blindfolded prior to your entry to the Batcave." Robin gave an angry start.

"What?! He doesn't think we're going to attack him does he?! Come on Alfred, these are my friends! I've lived with them for a long time now! If he can't trust them, then he can't trust me." Alfred rubbed his forehead.

"I know, Master Dick. But Batman wishes that as few as possible know who he is."

"I've already told them!" Robin said.

"Yeah! We already know he's Bruce Wayne." Beast Boy added.

Alfred was clearly taken aback.

"I don't think he's going to like that." He cautioned. "Very well, we'll go through the front." And so, the limo started up again, and continued down the road, turning onto a long driveway, leading them to Wayne Manor. The Titans gathered their luggage and carted it up the steps leading to the front door. A dog's barking greeted them. The dog it belonged to charged out the door, flooring Robin.

"Ace! Knock- knock it off! That tickles! Stop!" Robin laughed as the dog slobbered him.

"Somebody's excited to see you." Cyborg said jokingly.

"Man, he's gotten so big!" Robin said as he got up and patted Ace on the head. "He was just a puppy when I left." Ace was now sniffing out the other Titans, taking particular interest in Beast Boy.

"Nice doggy." Beast Boy said shakily as Ace started growling at him.

"I thought you were normally good with dogs." Raven said as they went inside.

"I am! He just doesn't like me for some reason!"

"Perhaps he is threatened because you can be several animals, while he can just be one." Starfire suggested.

"There are several guest bedrooms upstairs." Alfred said. "You are free to take any one you want." Starfire, Raven, Cyborg, and Beast Boy all ascended the steps to scout out a room. Robin entered the impressively furnished study. It was empty, but Dick would have been surprised if it had been occupied. As far as he knew, Bruce never used it except for what Dick was about to do. He walked over to the piano and played a sequence of notes. The door on the nearby grandfather clock swung open, revealing the entrance to the Batcave.

Dick was not sure what he was expecting. But Batman hadn't returned, and Dick was fairly glad of that. He was desperate to hold off the reunion for as long as possible. He did however, find a nostalgic sense of enjoyment as he walked around his old mentor's headquarters where they'd spent so many hours poring over police reports, maps, psychiatric records of insane clowns, and fixing up the Batmobile. Everything was almost exactly the same as when he'd left. The only difference was that there were a few new trophies that Dick didn't know the stories behind, and it looked like Batman had updated the Batcomputer. Likely with help from Alfred and Lucius Fox. There was no sense in staying down there, so Dick went back upstairs to find his friends. Nearly all the bedrooms were on the same floor, so he began by starting towards his old room, hoping that he'd run into one of the Titans sooner or later. It didn't take long.

"Friend Robin, why are you not pleased to be in your old home?" Starfire asked, hovering out of her room. Robin opened his arms and she slid into his embrace.

"You don't get it Star. He's impossible to work with. What do you say to someone who you haven't spoken to in five years after living with them for the previous six?"

"How about hello for starters?" It was the Batman himself, Bruce Wayne.

* * *

Author's Notes: Well, I got this idea, and you know the story, I just had to write it! Probably not a big priority. I still have to work out the plot, or something resembling a plot that allows me to make it up as I go. Anyway, read and review!


End file.
